


Aether's Recruitment Drive

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Latex, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Guzma is given a new experimental device to test by Aether, and he goes after Elio as revenge for his previous defeat. What will happen to the young trainer?





	Aether's Recruitment Drive

In the Alola Region, inside the walled in city of Po Town, a loud, screeching screams could be heard ringing all through it, echoing as Grunts scrambled to take cover. The screames came from the second floor of the largest building in the town. Inside the room, the white haired leader of Team Skull, Guzma, was smashing anything that came into range. Vases, plates, cups, all of them were grabbed and thrown into the walls

“GAAAH!” he shouted as he threw another cup, the glass shattering into a billion pieces upon impact

“Huh, I haven’t seen you this angry in years” a voice came from the window that functioned as the room’s entrance. Turning around, the white haired gang leader saw a thin young woman with pink and yellow hair walk inside

“What do you want, Plumeria?” Guzma growled

“Well, for one I want you to stop scaring everyone” she said calmly, completely unfazed by his anger “Seeing as most of the grunts are about to have accidents out there. So I recommend that you calm the hell down!”

“Right, right” Guzma muttered, waving his hand dismissively. The Admin across him snorted as he took a deep breath, the tension in his body visible reducing

“Better?”

“Not really” Guzma responded, walking to the back of the room and sitting down on his makeshift throne “But I don’t feel like smashing things anymore”

“It’s a start” the pink haired trainer admitted, walking a little closer “Now spill”

“Excuse me?” Guzma asked, growling again as he stared at his admin

“I said, spill” she repeated, again unfazed by his anger “You haven’t been this angry in years, so you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on, or else”

“Fine!” the leader said with a sight, slouching slightly on his chair “That no name brat beat me”

“That's it?” the pink haired admin wondered “Dude, I beat in matches all the damn time!”

“It's not the same, Plu” Guzma explained, rubbing his temples

“How? Aside from the ‘Between comrades’ thing, it sounds pretty similar”

“It was in public” Guzma explained “I got beaten like a youngster with a Pidgey right in the center of the damn park.”

“Ah, I get it” Plumeria said, nodding slightly

“Didn’t help that Kukui was there, the smug prick…” Guzma muttered. Plumeria rolled her eyes before speaking

“Come on, get over it” she said “Sure, he beat ya once, but there’s the next time.”

“Hmph, you're right” the albino said, a nasty grin forming on his face. “Next time, that brat’s gonna get what is coming to him!” he laughed for a second before settling back in his chair “Anyways, I’m guessing you came to do more than just play counselor”

“Hmph, course I did” the admin said “I got a few reports for ya”

“Okay, lay em on me,” the man said, his hand reaching over to the chest next to his chair, running his fingers through the small green stones within.

“First, the strike on the Observatory went through without a hitch” she explained with a smirk “That little captain is gonna be busy repairing his stuff for a while”

“Heh, perfect” Guzma responded

“Bad new however, the attempt to hit the Aether Field lab failed” the admin explained “Some weird scientist showed up and stopped them”

“Damn” Guzma muttered, leaning forwards slightly “The president won’t be happy about that…”

“Yeah” Plumeria said “Still not sure why she wants us to hit her own buildings, but I’m not gonna question her”

“Heh, good idea” the albino leader said “Speaking of her, where’s Gladion?”

“Last I heard, he was still on Akala. Said he had some personal stuff he had to deal with” she explained

“Good. That should keep him away for a few days” the man said. The pink haired admin raised an eyebrow

“And why is that good?” Plumeria asked. Before Guzma could answer, one of the Grunts dashed inside, panting slightly from behind his bandana.

“B-Boss” the young man panted out

“Yeah?” Guzma asked, leaning back slightly

“T-There’s some weird dressed dude who wants to meet with you” the blue haired man explained “Claims that he had a meeting with you”

“Weird outfit?” Plumeria asked, looking at her boss with curiosity

“Yeah” the grunt said with a nod “Some weird, golden mask and the whole thing is white”

“Let him come in” Guzma said. The grunt nodded and ran out of the room, and after a minute a grown man wearing a snow white coat, along with a pair of latex gloves of the same color and, most obvious, a large, closed helmet with a shiny, reflective golden visor and strung over his shoulder was a equally white messenger bag with the Aether Foundation logo on it. The man walked inside the room and walked to the albino leader.

“Afternoon, Mr Guzma” the man said, his voice coming through the respirator

“‘Noon” the leader greeted back. Plumeria looked at the masked man suspiciously

“And you are?” she asked, crossing her arms

“Oh, I apologize” the man said, turning to look at her “I wasn’t aware there would be another person present for today's meeting. I’m doctor McAllen, from the Aether Foundation” he gave a small, polite bow “You must be Plumeria, correct?”

“Yeah” the admin answered, looking at the man with suspicion.

“Hem” Guzma coughed, getting the attention of both of them “Anyways, did you get the message I sent?”

“Ah yes, of course” the scientist said. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out a small white box with the Aether logo stamped on it

“What’s that?” the albino criminal

“This is what you're are meant to use for you're part of the experiment” the masked man said, handing the box to Guzma. The man opened it, and glanced up at the scientist. Within the box where two vials, both filled with a bright purple liquid

“What are these?” he asked, holding up the purple vial

“These are a new type of drug where developing for pokemon capture” the scientist explained “The purple liquid is a strong mix of psychoactive poisons. When the liquid is absorbed into the bloodstream, it puts the victim to sleep instantly”

“Instant sleep?” Guzma repeated, raising an eyebrow “Interesting…”

“Yes, we thought so as well” Dr. McAllen said. “We have tested it on many pokemon within a contained environment, but the president wishes to test it out on pokemon out here”

“You do know we’re gonna use it pokemon with trainers, right?” Plumeria told the man.

“We are aware” the doctor said “That’s one of the reasons the president wants you to test it out. Also, we are looking for a few subjects for a few new experiments that the president wants to run”

 

“Hmm” Guzma muttered as he looked over the vial. Plumeria raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, seeing an idea beginning to form in his eyes “Heh, thanks doc. I think I have an idea for those tests you mentioned. I’ll call you when I have something”

“Thank you. I await your call” the masked man said, taking off his bag and handing it over to the tall albino. Guzma nodded as the scientist walked out of the room

“Alright, what are you planning?” Plumeria asked as soon as she was sure the man was out of earshot.

“Oh, I have an idea to deal with that annoying little brat” he said, a nasty smirk forming on his lips

“Oh? Really?” Plumeria said, glancing at the vial “You do realise that that thing is meant for pokemon, right?”

“Oh, calm down Plu” the gang boss said, putting the vial back in its box “After all, we are the experts on poisons, aren't we?”

“True” the pink haired admin said, a smile forming on her lips as well “Where do we start?”

 

[===================]

 

“Gah!” the black haired Elio gasped as he stumbled out the door of the Thrifty Megamart’s ruins. Panting, the young trainer looked up to see the person who had sent him inside, a rather tall young woman with a well kept head of purple head, a tattered violet dress and a kind smile.

“So, I take it went well?” she asked. Elio didn’t respond right away, instead he glanced behind him, his face as pale as paper “Hello? Elio, you there?”

“Y-Yeah” he stammered, turning around to face the teen “I-I got it, Acerola”

“Perfect!” she exclaimed “Then let’s see it!”

“S-Sure” the pale boy stammered, taking a deep breath “Rotom, come out”

“Sure thing!” a high pitched voice came from Elio’s bag. The zipper quickly became undone, a rather large ball of blue energy flew out and came to a stop in between the two trainers, the blue energy dissipating, revealing a Rotom possessed pokedex, who smiled as he looked at the captain. The plasma pokemon closed its eyes as its screen became staticy for a second, a small, blurry image of a pokemon appeared on it.

“Hmm” Acerola muttered as she looked closely at the image. Elio gulped nervously, knowing that the image wasn’t that great

“So, what do you think?” he asked, sweat running down his forehead

“Yep, that’s the Totem!” she said happily. The young trainer let out a breath in relief

“Oh, that’s good” he muttered, taking off his hat and running his hands through his black locks “I was worried I’d have to go back in there and get another picture”

“Nah, I know that Mimikyu is hard to photograph” Acerola said calmly. Rotom smiled and gilded back to Elio’s side “It likes to move from shelf to shelf and hide itself, so…”

“Yeah, that backroom was pretty creepy with all the Pikachu pictures” the boy said. The captain giggled at those words, much to the confusion of the trainer and his pokedex “What’s so funny?”

“Hehe, there is no backroom silly” Acerola said. Elio felt his body stiffen slightly, his face going pale

“W-What?” he squeaked out

“Yeah, there’s no backroom or Pikachu pictures” the captain said, shaking her head. She turned around and began walking down to the beach “Come on, let’s head back to my house”

“U-Uh” the boy stammered, still frozen in place.

“Elio” Roto-Dex asked, zipping in front of the trial goer’s face “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah” the trainer said, giving his companion a small smile

“Good!” the small device said, flying back inside the bag “Let’s get out of here”

“Don’t have to tell me twice” Elio muttered, running down the black sand of Route 14, quickly catching up with Acerola. She smiled as the trainer slowed his pace and the two walked side by side. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the two reached the rather large, white structure known as the Aether House.

“You know, I’ve lived here for years and I still don’t understand Aether’s fascination with the color white” Acerola said

“Haha, yeah” Elio chuckled as they walked to the door “Honestly, doesn't all the white make it hard to clean up?”

“Like you would not believe” the captain admitted with a smile “Especially with those two. Anyway, you're welcome to stay here while I take your friend to his trial”

“Thanks” Elio said, opening the door. Both trainers gasped, the main room of the building was a complete mess. Shelves were knocked over, pawprints where everywhere, along with scratch marks and teeth and the two kids who lived with Acerola where sitting below the reception desk, leaning the backs against the wall. The girl was hugging the boy, who’s eyes where red from crying.

“Hey! Are you guys alright?” Acerola exclaimed, running over to the two

“Y-Yeah, where fine” the boy hiccuped, wiping a few tears from his eyes

“What happened?” Elio asked, crouching next to the two preschoolers

“Team Skull” the girl said in a quivering voice “As soon as you left for the trial, three of them burst in and demanded our pokemon”

“Wait, they took you're Yungoos?” the teenage captain asked. Both of the kids nodded “Dammit! Those knumbskulls actually did something smart!”

“Why would they take a Yungoos?” Elio wondered, as Acerola marched around

“I have no idea! Probably want to train the thing to attacks others or some crap like that” she growled. The trail goer gulped, glancing over the ranting captain to the two children

“Do you have any idea where they might have gone?” he asked the two gently.

“Y-Yes” the boy sniffled, glancing up. “They said they had to go back to a place called ‘Po Town’. Don’t know where it is though”

“That’s fine buddy” Elio said, ruffling the boy’s hair “I’m gonna go get you pokemon back”

“T-Thank you!” the boy cried, new tears forming in his eyes. Elio nodded at the two and stood up, running out of the orphanage.

“Alright Rotom, bring up the map” the trainer said. The plasma pokemon flew out of his bag and floated in front of Elio, a map of Ula'ula Island on the screen

“You sure about thizzz, partner?” Roto-Dex asked as Elio studied the map “Taking on Team Szzkull by yourzzzelf?”

“I’m sure Roto” Elio said, tapping the close button on the map “Come on, we’re not to far”

“Alright” the electric ghost pokemon muttered, floating back inside the bag. Elio took a deep breath and took off down Route 15, heading to the small beach further down the road.

 

[===================]

 

Elio shivered as he stepped out of the Ula'ula meadow, a rush of cold wind making him shiver, clamping his hands on his bare arms.

“I told you to buy a new t-shirt!” Roto-Dex called from inside the backpack

“Y-Yeah, I heard you the first time!” Elio growled as he walked down the cobbled road of Route 17 “At least things can’t get worse…”

BOOOOOM!

The sound of thunder rang through the whole route, rain crashing down on Elio’s head, much to his frustration.

“You were saying?” Roto-Dex asked

“I hate my life sometimes” the trainer muttered as he pulled down on his bucket hat, trying to cover his face from the rain. He walked down for a few more minutes, before gasping a little as a giant concrete wall came into view.

“What happened?” the dex asked, floating out of the bag, its eyes widening at the sight of the walls “Wow…”

“I’m guessing that’s Po Town” Elio said. The walls where quite impressive, being so tall that he couldn’t see the top, as they disappeared into the storm clouds. The two where snapped out of their stupor as they heard shouting coming from slightly further down the road, making Roto-Dex fly back inside the backpack.

“Dude, I cant believe its pouring down again!” one of the voices rang through the route. Elio creeped closer to the side of the wall and peeked out over the side, seeing two Skull Grunts standing right next to the entrance to the walled in city.

“Yeah man! It's like the air itself thinks we suck! It's insane!” one of the grunts exclaimed, doing the usual air signs they usually did.

“I mean, would it kill the boss to put up a umbrella or something?” the other one said “It’s not like some fool is gonna try and break in here, we've got this thing all covered!”

“How are we going to get in there?” Roto-Dex whispered, peeking out from the bag. Elio didn’t answer, instead, he reached into the pocket if his white shorts and pulled out a small sphere, which grew into a full sized pokeball “An empty pokeball? What are you plan-”

“Shh!” the trainer hissed, making the pokemon shut up. Elio moved out from behind the wall and drew his arm back, before throwing the pokeball right at the head of one of the grunts.

“OW!” the grunt screamed, clutching the back of his head. The other grunt grabbed the pokeball as he looked over his friend

“Dude, you okay?”

“What the fuck do you think!?” the grunt shouted at his friend “I just got smacked in the back of the nogging by ball!”

“Yeah” the other grunt growled “Someone must think this pretty funny”

“Yeah, come on, lets go pound some sense into them!”

“Yeah!” both grunts said together. Elio stumbled backwards, barely managing to hide as the two grunts stomped right past him. Not waiting for a second, the trainer climbed to his feet and ran right for the door, quickly slipping inside.

“Wow, can’t believe they fell for that one” Roto-Dex said

“Hah, same here” Elio said, panting slightly “I wasn’t planning on distracting them like that, but I’ll take it”. The boy turned around, taking in Po Town in its entirety. The whole town was completely trashed, cars flipped on their sides, trash littered all over the ground, the windows on all of the houses where smashed, the glass littering the dead lawns, a rather large mansion with broken windows and scrawled on walls at the end of the street, and the pokemon center was completely covered in graffiti.

Glancing around, neither trainer nor pokemon managed to see any people walking the streets. The streets were completely abandoned, the rain splashing to the ground being the only sound ringing through the young man’s ears.

“So, I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that we need to head to the big house” Roto-Dex said

“Yeah, I was gonna say the same thing” Elio muttered. The plasma pokemon flew back inside the bag as the young trainer began to walk down the streets, quickly reaching the door of the large mansion. “Alright, here we go” he muttered to himself, throwing the doors open.

Stepping inside the large room, Elio had to admit that, beneath all of the messes that Team Skull had splattered over the walls, the room looked rather nice, with a warm shade of purple on the walls and a fuzzy carpet. But, the whole place was equally as destroyed as the outside, the wall coated with spray paint, scratches and burn marks and what Elio could only guess was some kind of food.

“Ew” Elio muttered as he passed said stain, walking up the stairs and glancing around the top of the stairs, seeing that there was noone there “Okay, this isn’t right…” he muttered to himself as he reached the top floor. He walked to one of the nearby doors and peeked through the keyhole. He saw that the inside was completely crowded, with at least six grunts inside. “Why are they in there? I thought they lived in here…”

“Oh we do” a familiar female voice said right behind him. Turning around, Elio paled as he saw Plumeria standing right in front of him, around five grunts behind her, all of them clutching their pokeballs tightly, except for the admin, she was holding a spray can “And you just walked in uninvited”

“Well, you wanna fight?” Elio shouted, pulling out a pokeball “Then let’s go!”

“Fight?” the pink haired woman repeated with a smirk, before covering her mouth with a bandana “I don’t think so” she quickly sprayed the can right in the boy’s face, a thick cloud of bright purple gas flying right inside of his nose

“Gah!” he cried as the gas seeped inside of his body. He coughed violently, his arm trembling, the ball in his hand suddenly felt as if it weight a thousands pounds “W-Wha was tha…”

“Nothing you should worry about” Plumeria said in a sickly sweet voice “Just go to sleep”

“N-No…” Elio groaned as his legs trembled. The world around him began to go black until he couldn’t hold out any longer. He fell backwards as his legs gave out and everything turned into darkness, as he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep. Smirking, the admin lowered her bandana and smirked

“Way too easy” she muttered before turning around “Go! Get out of here!” all of the grunts scampered off in separate directions. Once all of the grunts where clear, Guzma stepped out of one of the rooms, alongside the white clothed scientist from earlier.

“Ah perfect” Dr. McAllen said from behind his golden mask, staring down at the sleeping body of Elio. He reached down and grabbed the boy, slumping his sleeping form over his shoulder “He should be a very good test subject for the president’s new induction experiments”

“It was no trouble doc” Guzma said, a nasty smirk on his face “Hope the tests go well”

“Thank you” the man said, his mask hiding any emotion from the two Team Skull members as he climbed down the stairs.

“Well then, I guess that deals with that brat” Guzma said with a smirk

“Yes…” Plumeria said, glancing out the window. Outside, she saw the scientist and the boy walking down the street, being covered by a large white umbrella as they left. She shook her head and turned back to her boss “So, what are we gonna do next?”.

 

[===================]

 

“Augh” Elio moaned, slowly sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. “What hit me, a Golurk?” he muttered as he looked around, his sleepy eyes widening slightly as he took in his surroundings. The room he was in was completely white. There were no details on the walls, no doors, no windows, just white.

“Where am I?” Elio asked, climbing to his feet and walked closer to the walls, running his hand over it, feeling nothing. The boy simply stood there for what felt like five minutes, glancing around the room until the silence was broken by a rather loud voice ringing through an unseen speaker

“Subject is awake” the voice said “Preparing subject for experiment”

“Wait, experiment!?” Elio shouted “What experiment?!”

The young trainer received no response, instead a loud hissing sound rang through the whole room. A previously unseen door opened and two men walked through, wearing bright snow white jackets and fully enclosing masks with opaque golden glass masks.

“Who are you two!?” Elio shouted, backing away slightly. The two men didn’t care about that, one of them simply grabbed the hem of Elio’s shirt and threw him to the center of the room and pinned his arms down, locking the boy into position “Gah!”

“Beginning removal of unneeded materials” the other scientist said, walking closer to the boy with a scalpel in hand. Elio froze in place as he saw the man kneel down next him

“P-Please” he muttered, but was once again completely ignored by the scientist. The young trainer closed his eyes as the blade lowered

RIIIP!

“W-Wha?” Elio muttered, opening his eyes. Instead of touching his skin, the man had simply cut off his tank top and shorts in half and throwing the remains to the side as the other scientist removed his shoes and socks, leaving him wearing nothing more than his black leg tights. The trainer felt his cheeks light up a bright scarlet as his skin touched the cold metal ground. The masked men, however, didn’t stop, instead they grabbed his tights “Wait! Stop!” he shouted as they slashed the black cloth, throwing the scraps to the same pile as the rest of his clothes. Elio’s blush deepened as he stared down at his naked body, his flaccid member limpy dangling between his legs

“All excess materials have been removed” one of the men said, tapping the side of his helmet “Shall we proceed?”

“Hey!” Elio shouted from the floor, struggling against the grip of his captor “Who the hell are you two?! Where am I?!”

“I recommend you keep silent, Subject Gamma” the man holding him down said, the voice modulator of the helmet making him sound like a robot.

“Subject Gamma? The hell are you talking about!?” Elio shouted, kicking his legs wildly. The man standing opposite to him turned around and look down at him

“This is your last warning, Subject Gamma” the man said in the same emotionless tone “Be silent or you will be silenced”

“Up yours!” Elio growled, glaring at the glass that covered the man’s face. His captor didn’t respond, instead he walked right next to him and crouched down, pulling out a small white and gold strap from a pocket “Wait, what are you- Hmph!” he grunted as a ball was forced into his mouth, quickly strapped behind his head and tightened.

“You were warned Gamma” the man said, as he was forced back on his feet. Elio glared at the guy holding him. The man ignored him and simply turned to his partner and nodded

“Moving subject” the masked man said into his radio. Elio was forced to walk, the three of them heading through the door, which closed behind them with a rather loud hiss. The young trainer shivered as he walked, his eyes traveling around wildly. He was being led down a rather large metallic catwalk, passing by a few buildings that seemed to be suspended over the large abyss that was right below them. Glancing once again at the structures, his eyes widened as he saw familiar golden logo, one that looked like a trident with the centerpiece floating above the center. Elio’s face went white as he was forced to keep walking

“Aether!?” he thought as he kept walking “Why would they do this!? Last thing I remember, I was in Po Town, how the hell did I get here!?” soon, the three came to a stop in front of another building, not very different from the other structures he had passed earlier

“Hm hm agh!” he tried to mumble out from behind his gag. Both of the men ignored him however. Instead, the one in front typed in a code. With a rather swoosh, making the poor boy shiver yet again as the wind locked within the room ran over his naked body. Without another word, the two men shoved Elio inside “Ghaak!” he muttered, reaching behind his head to undo the gag. As he did that, the door sealed itself once again, making the wall seem perfectly smooth

“Gah!” he gasped, running his tongue over his teeth “That was horrible!” he looked up and glared daggers at the wall. After nothing happened, he climbed back to his feet and looked around the room he was now locked inside off. It was similar to the one he had woken up in earlier, except that it had a few more colors in it, with streaks of gold and yellow running across walls, and a rather large Aether logo stamped on each of the four walls.

“Going a bit far with the branding…” he muttered, his eyes traveling from the walls to the content of the room itself. Unlike the bleach white room from before, this had a few objects inside of it. There was a small sink to his left, what seemed to be a completely bone white closet of some kind and, perhaps the most interesting, was a rather large metal and glass tube, with the Aether logo stamped on the front. “What is this thing?” Elio wondered, walking over to said device, peeking inside. The inside was completely padded with thick white and gold pillows, except for the floor and the front. “Huh, weird…” he said as he stepped backwards, coughing slightly due to thirst as he did. His eyes went to the sink at the far left of the room and he walked over to it.

As with every other thing in the room, the sink had the Aether logo stamped on, in this case it was on the faucet, a small white cup that rested on the edge of the porcelain, and on the bottom left of the mirror that hung right above it. Curious, Elio opened the mirror and looked inside the cabinet, seeing a small gold toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste with the familiar golden logo on it.

“Okay, Aether is really obsessed with their damn logo” the trapped trainer growled, slamming the cabinet shut and looking back down at the sink, his throat itching with thirst “Alright, let’s see if this thing works…” he muttered, gently turning one of the knobs, a stream of clear water flowing from the faucet.

“Alright, water works” Elio said, grabbing the cup. He frowned as he looked it over, and brought it up to his face. He didn’t trust them not to put some weird drug in the cup, seeing as it was the only source of water he had at the moment, so he took a quick sniff of the inside “Smells like plastic, nothing more…” he muttered as he lowered the cup and filled it with water. Like he did with the cup itself, Elio smelled the water, but since he found nothing wrong with it, he took a small sip, and smiled. “At least they gave me clean water. Congratulations Aether, you managed the first basic of human treatment. Well fucking done” he muttered as he drank the rest of the water. Setting the glass down, he turned around and glanced around the room one more time, sighting. “At least it can’t get much worse”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the bright lights of the room went out all at once, leaving him in pitch black darkness

“I hate my life” he groaned, smacking his forehead “I had to open my goddamn mouth, didn’t I?” sighting, he looked up and was surprised to see that there still was a source of light in the room, the tube. In fact, the tube had opened up, a warm yellow light coming from the inside, making the thing seem strangely inviting. Shaking his head, Elio walked closer to the thing, glad that the room didn’t have anything on the floor as he reached it.

Standing before the thing, he had to admit, it looked strangely cozy.

“Right, so this is where you want me to sleep?” he said, leaning inside the tube “Yeah, not gonna happen, wackos” he looked back at the floor “Maybe I rip one of these off…” Elio leaned further in and grabbed one of the pillows on the wall and began pulling at it. However, before he could make any process in removing the thing, the tube’s doors quickly slammed shut, sending the boy tumbling inside of the device.

“Gah!” he shouted as his face smacked into one of the pillows. Growling, he turned around to see that the doors had sealed behind him, the light dimming slightly “Oh, very freaking funny!” he shouted, pounding on the glass “Let me out of this thing!”. Instead of getting a response, a light whirring noise rang around him as two small claws dropped from the ceiling and grabbed his arms “The hell? Hey, let go of me!” he shouted as the device forced his arms back, putting his hands on a small metal patch on the wall. Then, he felt both his hands and feet being strapped down, leaving him completely unable to move. Grunting, the boy struggled to free his limbs as the light completely turned off, leaving him in complete darkness, but not for long. A minute after the lights went out, a clear gas was pumped into the tube, making a strong lethargic feeling come over him

“N-No…” he yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open “I-I won’t… fall...asleep…..Zzzz” he snored, going limp as he fell into the realm of dreams.

 

[==================]

 

Elio slowly opened his eyes, yawning rather loudly as he did so. He tried to raise his hand to his face, but found he couldn’t move it. He frowned, and wiggled slightly in his bonds, a strange sensation in his behind sent strange feelings through his whole body.

“Wait, what-” he muttered, before the events of yesterday flooded into his mind “Oh yeah, I’m stuck here…” he looked outside and saw that the room outside was still pitch black, making him groan slightly. Before he could say anything else, a strange glowing emanated from the glass, lighting up like the monitor of a computer, revealing the face of a young looking blonde woman, with her hair covering half of her face and what seemed to a be a rather large green crystal sticking out of the front of her dress

“Good morning Elio” she said, a kind smile peeking out from behind her hair

“P-President!” Elio stammered, his eyes widening “Oh thank Arceus! You gotta get me out of here!”

“Now, why would I do that?” the woman asked, looking at him with a playful smile

“E-Excuse me?” Elio asked, completely shocked

“I said, why would I let you go?” Lusamine repeated, her smile not faltering at all “After all, we are in a dire need of test subjects for our newest project”

“B-but I didn't volunteer!” Elio screamed, fear beginning to show in his eyes “Y-You can’t just kidnap me!”

“Of course I can’t kidnap you” Lusamine said, giving out a chilling laugh “But, you were taken by Team Skull, so my hands are completely clean”

“Team Skull?” the trapped boy muttered, glaring at the president “So, you use for dirty work?”

“Oh yes, Guzma and his little group of losers are quite useful for Aether. Testing out devices, making sure my people have work to do out there on the islands” she smiled at him, sending shivers down the boy’s spine “And getting us test subjects for our new projects”

“S-Subjects?” Elio said, paling slightly “Y-You’ve got more people trapped here?”

“Oh, not anymore” Lusamine said, waving her hand dismissively “They failed and where used for other projects. You however, show a little more promise for this experiment. Now, enough talking, you should get started with your day. Have fun, Gamma”

“Hey!” Elio shouted as the projection shut off. Glancing around wildly, he growled as he saw that the lights outside where still off, and that the clamps that held him down still held him tightly, but he felt something wet begin to pool around within the feet clamp. Glancing down, the boy felt his blood rush away from his face as he saw some strange white goop spread from his locked up feet “GAH!? The hell is that!?” he screamed, yanking his legs in a vain attempt to break them free of the locks. He wasn’t able to, the goo simply spread faster, completely coating his legs in what seemed to be white latex, and the liquid form began to approach his crotch.

“Oh no” Elio muttered as the goo reached his balls “Nononono, please dooooooooooooo!” he screamed as the latex engulfed his penis, the flaccid member becoming trapped inside of a tight, golden colored bulge. But Elio didn’t get a second to breathe, as the latex then moved on to his ass, quickly flying inside of it and forcing it wide open, making the young trainer moan rather loudly. “Gah ah ah ah” he panted, sweat running down his forehead. He shook his head as the latex spread through his chest and arms, making him shiver again. Tears formed in eyes as the suit finished forming.

“Gah!” he moaned as he looked at his reflection. The suit was mostly white, with traces of gold in certain parts, with a rather large Aether logo on his chest. The small amount of light inside the tube was reflecting off it and making it look even more shiny that is already was. Elio shook his head as the another image was projected onto the glass. Staring at it, a blonde man with oversized green goggles appeared on, giving him a nasty smirk “Faba…” the trapped trainer growled

“Hello, Gamma” Faba said, his smile growing slightly

“Stop calling me Gamma” Elio spat

“And why would I do that?” the Branch Chief asked “That is your name after all”

“No its not, you nutjob!” the captive shouted, still fighting against this bonds “My name’s Elio!”

“Not for much longer” the man muttered, pressing a few buttons on an unseen keyboard

“What the hell are you talking about?” Elio growled as the machinery within the tube whirred once again. Still glaring at the scientist, Elio was shocked when he felt the familiar sensation of liquid latex being slathered against his ears, and glancing sideways to look at his reflection, he saw two flat disks of white and gold latex covering them, completely hiding them from the outside world. Right after the ear covers were formed, he saw another arm lower in front of his face, holding a pair of rather large golden goggles, which were thrust onto his face, making his vision become tinted yellow as the goggles merged into the ear covers, locking them onto his face.

“There we go” Faba said, smiling again as he typed “Now, onto the next part…”

“Next part?” Elio asked, glaring at the man from behind his new tinted eyewear as more arms whirred to life, this time behind him “The hell are you talking abo- Gaaaaah!” he screamed as he felt something phallic being forced into his rubbery hole. The dildo stopped right before it could touch his prostate and simply stayed put

“Perfect!” the branch chief said happily, looking up from his computer “Now, where all set for you're training!”

“T-Training?” Elio panted, looking at the man “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, don’t worry Gamma, it will make more sense soon” Faba said with a smirk “I will see you in a while” the screen flickered off. He was left staring at the glass for a few seconds, before his goggles lit up, showing a spinning Aether logo.

“I am really getting sick of this damn logo” the boy muttered under his breath

“Good morning, Subject Gamma” a voice rang through “We will now begin your training.”

“Training?” Elio repeated “That’s the second time that someone told me that. What the hell are you talking about!?”

“Please stand by…”

“Stand by? Stand by for wh-” his words died in his throat as the Aether logo flashed a brightly, making his pupils dilate as a multicolored spiral began spinning behind the logo, which began to fade slowly, until there was nothing in his vision but the spiral of colors. Elio tried to close his eyes, but instead he felt his eyes begin to follow the swirling colors. Round and round.

Round and round

Round and round

Round and round

“You are a drone” a voice whispered in his ear “You are nothing but an obedient little drone”. Suddenly, a bright flash of light shot out from the middle of the spiral, making the captive trainer go limp, his mouth hanging open. Any thought or memory that went through his mind was blasted to bits and replaced by bright lights and colors. Everything in his mind was replaced with color and light. No thoughts, no memories, no name. Just light and color.

“I am a good drone” the boy said, his voice devoid off all emotion, drool coming down his lips. His empty mind latched onto the words he spoke as a part of his reality, embedding themselves into his very being. “I am nothing but an obedient little drone”

Round and round

“You live to serve the Aether Foundation”

“I live to serve the Aether Foundation…”

Round and round

“You obey all Aether employees. They are you're betters”

“I obey all Aether employees. They are my betters”

Round and round

“You are not a person. You are a tool for Aether to use as they please”

“I am not a person. I am a tool for Aether to use as they please…”

Round and round

“You have no name, only your designation”

“I have no name, only my designation...”

Round and round

“You're number is #0540, your designation is Gamma”

“My number is #0540, my designation is Gamma…”

“You are not human. You are a drone”

“I am not human. I am a drone”

And that’s how the boy spent the night. He didn’t hear or feel as his tube was lifted from the ground and moved, he didn’t hear anything as technians walked around it, checking all of the systems. He had no concept of time, completely unaware that he spent the whole night standing in the pod, watching the lights. That was all that mattred, where the colors and the light, and how they moved round and round.

Round and round

Round and round

Round and round.

 

[==================]

 

The drone was still watching the spiral of colors as the door of the tube slid open. The colors disappeared and his hands were released from their bonds, but he didn’t move. Instead, he locked his white latex clad feet together and his arms at his sides, standing at attention.

“Alright then” he heard a voice say from the outside of the tube. The drone saw a man with green goggles walk into his line sight, along with a tall woman with stiff looking blonde hair and a green gem on her dress. Both of them stared at him, the man speaking up “Drone, state you're status”

“Yes sir” the drone said “Drone #0540, designated Gamma processed and ready for duty” he looked at the man. As he looked at him, his goggles lit up and gave him the information on who he was looking at “What are you instruction, Branch Chief Faba?”

“Report to the laboratory” Faba said “You will be placed there for further testing. Understood?”

“Yes sir” Gamma said, saluting the man before exiting his tube. He noticed that he was in a room filled with pods just like his. He didn’t react, instead his goggles lit up once again and showed him a map, guiding him to his newest post. He silently followed the trail set up in there, not reacting to any people he passed.

Soon, he reached the door indicated. He stepped inside the room and walked to the lab’s head scientist

“Drone #0540 reporting for testing sir” he said, with a salute. The masked scientist simply nodded and indicated at a small white chair. The drone nodded and sat down, feeling something go inside of his anus, but Gamma didn’t respond. Instead, he simply stared ahead as scientists gathered around him, and began to poke and prod him with various instruments.

He didn’t care. After all, he was just a drone. They could do whatever they wanted to him, they were above him. He was nothing more than a tool to be used.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment, thank you~


End file.
